


color me lovestruck

by hoeunki



Series: social media celebs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullet Journalling, Established Relationship, Generous Emoji Use, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: popular bullet journal youtuber huang renjun has a boyfriend that all of his fans are curious about, but it's too bad he only appears in renjun's videos by making finger hearts. is he shy?(spoiler alert: he's definitely not.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: social media celebs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195163
Comments: 36
Kudos: 228





	color me lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyfrendery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/gifts).



> HI if u are reading this I strongly encourage you to click the "show creators style" button at the top because I used a work skin to format parts of my fic and it looks very cute thank you!! (if it says hide creators style then it should already work :])
> 
> this fic has been coming for a LONG time and im glad that i finally managed to find the inspiration to complete it this year. it's the second part to one of my favorite mh fics that i wrote ages ago (but you don't rly need to read it before reading this one)
> 
> big big big thank u to lex who has been there since the beginning and has had to listen to all my struggling. i love you SO MUCH and i hope u like this fic <3
> 
> (and for anyone who spots themselves in the twt conversations, thank u so much for agreeing to be part of my first self insert fic—i bet you've all forgotten about me asking about it ;))

“Hello everyone! I’m Renjun from _shades of yellow_ and today I’m back with a new video~”

The camera shows an aerial view of a white desk and Renjun throws up a peace sign in front of his bullet journal. Red is the theme for today, evident in the vermillion and crimson colour pencils that lay in the center of his page. Three rolls of decorative washi tape sit in a stack in the corner of the screen: one with poppies, the other a pale red, and another with koi fish.

“So the fall semester is beginning for many of you guys, and it’ll be my second sem in my master’s program. Time really flies by, huh? Anyway, today I’ll be doing my September spread and we’re going for a more nature-y concept. I found these tapes at a stationery store and I really liked them a lot so I thought it would be fun to use them as inspiration. Okay, I'm talking too much. Here we go!"

The time-lapse begins to play. Renjun measures out margins with a mechanical pencil while the voiceover narrates his process.

"So now you can see me making my individual habit trackers—I only got into using them during my last two years of uni but they're honestly a lifesaver. I like to plan them monthly because it's easier to see at one whole glance, but weekly or daily trackers are fine too."

He has ones for drinking water, exercise, piano playing, amongst others. On the opposite page he draws out thirty little plants, leaving the pots and vases empty for recording his mood according to a color key. Every move he makes is practiced, methodical. It’s obvious he’s been doing this for some time.

youtube

JSMR _uploaded_ : BOOM! POP rocks and POPPING boba | Jeno’s ASMR

dj_xiao _uploaded_ : K.K. Bubblegum (Full Cover)

shades of yellow _uploaded_ : Back To School/September Spread + Study Tips & Tricks

It started off as just a hobby, something that Renjun picked up in his junior year of high school in an attempt to be productive. Planners were fun, but Renjun wanted to be a little more flexible and creative with it, so he ended up diving into a Pinterest hole of scrapbook materials and cursive fonts to find inspiration. The very next day, he went to a bookstore to buy his first dotted notebook.

It was the color of egg yolk.

twitter

**huang renjun** @soyrenjun • 11s

yo injeolmis, catch me live on insta in 10!! ill be practicing doodles to use in next months spread ^__^

instagram

_soyrenjun just started a live video._

“Hey guys!” Renjun greets, waving as the viewer count slowly multiplies, jumping from fifty to a hundred. He glances at his reflection in the small desk mirror, making sure that his hair looks good. “I had some free time today and didn’t have any plans with my friends so I thought ‘why not do a live, right?’ It’s been a long time, I know.”

Comments pop up on screen, most of them in Korean or Chinese, with the occasional English. He tries his best to answer a few questions, like “what did you eat for lunch?” and “any travel plans in December?” It’s kind of nice, being able to have real-time conversation with people, even if he can’t hear their voices. The nature of his YouTube videos makes it boring to record sometimes (and there are definitely times where he gets tired of hearing his own voice).

“I’ve been trying different art styles lately with my doodles,” Renjun says, lifting his sketchbook to show his viewers. “Yesterday I was attempting a kind of manga style with more angular lines, but it’s really difficult. I always fall into the bad habit of trying to redraw specific panels or pages down to the exact detail, so I spent like, two hours going nowhere.

“‘Do you read manga or manhwa...?’ Well, back in middle school I did. I had a whole shelf of _Bleach_ and _Inuyasha_ and some random romance ones too. These days not so much, but Jisung or Hyuck will send me a webtoon and then I’ll get hooked on it.”

Half an hour passes before there’s a knock on the door. “Yeah?” Renjun calls, focused on shading the wings of a bird. He pauses and looks up to see large brown eyes peering in. ‘You busy?’ Lucas mouths, waving a small bag of takeout and gesturing for Renjun to join him outside. Renjun smiles and holds his hand up offscreen, signalling for him to wait five minutes as he wraps up.

Renjun closes his sketchbook and takes his phone, standing up as he bids his viewers goodbye. “Imma go eat now, so see you guys next time! Stay safe and healthy~”

The moment he clicks the end button, Lucas’ arm curls around his waist and draws him close for a brief kiss. Lucas smells like hairspray and expensive cologne from work, but Renjun doesn’t mind. He’d gladly get lost in the sensation of Lucas’ kisses, the minty taste on his tongue, the hint of nicotine that comes through before he pulls away.

“I got fried chicken on the way home.” Lucas opens the plastic bag and the heavenly smell wafts out. Renjun’s stomach growls and he clutches it with a laugh.

“I had lunch at eleven so this is actually perfect. Thanks, baby.” He gives Lucas a peck on the cheek and the smile that lights up his face is impossibly adorable, like a puppy getting a treat for a job well done.

instagram

**hrj2303** he is my everything

View comments

**yangyang_x2** my otp <3

**djxiao_888** not us? :(

**jisungpwark** yooo that chicken looks dope tho

**yolk.hei** I love u so so much baobei 🥺

10 minutes ago

kakaotalk

**xuxi**

hey bao 

i was looking for pictures of u from your instalive earlier 

and i came across sumn interesting 

**renjun**

??

**xuxi**

[screenshot attached]

Renjun opens the image—it’s a screenshot of a random twitter conversation.

**i miss yangyang** @yangiebff • 2h

did anyone see renjun’s smile at the end of his insta live???? idk who he was looking at but he looked so whipped

**jsmr nanabakes collab** @piscesnomin • 2h

Replying to @yangiebff 

omg yeah i did! perhaps... a bf/gf? 👀

**dying inside** @takadactyl • 2h

Replying to @yangiebff and @piscesnomin

👁👁👁

renjun if u see this.. i support you king

**renjun**

omg

so much for being subtle...

i’m sorry :(

**xuxi**

no need to apologise bao

i just think its cute that they noticed it

u rly love me that much huh 🥺🥺

**renjun**

ofc i do

now come here i want cuddles 🥺

**xuxi**

🏃🏼🏃🏼🏃🏼

Lucas gets a little more enthusiastic after the 'incident', popping into the room while Renjun's filming his video content to throw up a cheeky peace sign or a finger heart to the camera. At one point he even comes in with a pencil of his own to doodle a heart and a UFO in the corner of his page. It's cute, and Renjun doesn't have the heart to edit it out.

The injeolmis eat it up.

Renjun leans back against his headboard and scrolls through the _renjun bf_ searches, giggling at all the evidence they’ve compiled into threads. It’s extremely amusing to watch them tweet about his “mystery boyfriend.”

(“their anniversary is on feb 24 🧐” user @bestfrenjun tweets. The attached photo is a zoomed in shot of Renjun’s calendar on his desk, where he'd written 'anniv dinner' next to a big yellow heart. These people have really sharp eyes, Renjun thinks to himself.)

There isn’t much for them to go on, not when Renjun’s taken extra care to remove anything incriminating or obvious in the guest bedroom where he films. Dating Lucas isn’t shameful or embarrassing—on the contrary, Renjun’s never been happier in his life—but they both agreed early on in their relationship that it was nice to have some privacy. When Renjun started his YouTube channel up in his sophomore year of university, Lucas was already getting attention for his small modelling gigs. 

Said boyfriend walks out of the bathroom at that moment, freshly showered and wearing nothing but pink boxers and a towel around his neck. Renjun pauses his Twitter searching for a moment to appreciate the droplets of water rolling down Lucas' bare torso as he dances and mouths along to some pop song with a hairbrush as his microphone. He's ridiculous and hot. Ridiculously hot. 

“What’re you smiling at?” Lucas asks, slipping into sweatpants and crawling into bed. As Lucas winds his arms around Renjun's middle and nuzzles into his neck, the familiar smell of herbal body wash elicits a comfortable sigh from Renjun. 

He tilts his phone screen towards Lucas, showing him the many confused tweets. "My fans are curious about you."

"Hmm," Lucas hums, lips moving aimlessly along the slope of Renjun's jaw, peppering kisses from his ear to his neck. "I hope they're saying nice things."

"User 'ridikunlous' is wondering why your fingers are abnormally long like some cryptid claw."

Lucas snickers. "I'm a big boy, what can I say?" He traces from Renjun's left ear down across his jaw, the warm pad of his index finger ghosting over his Adam's apple. Renjun's eyes flutter shut, his phone rolling to the mattress as Lucas slowly outlines his collarbones, the dips between his ribs, the curve of his hip. He's just about to say something when Lucas pokes his belly button and Renjun squirms away with a shriek.

"Xuxi!" he whines and Lucas laughs, easily maneuvering Renjun’s body to face him again and muffling his complaints with a kiss. 

kakaotalk 

**hendery**

YO 

renjuns fans gave lucas a nickname 

**chenle**

lol what is it

**jisung**

wait what I thought you guys weren't public with your relationship yet

**renjun**

we're not???

heng what's the nickname

**hendery**

I was getting there!! 

ahem

**yangyang**

king of hearts

 **hendery**

king of hearts

YANGYANG 

I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY IT FIRST >:(

**jeno**

thats so cute!!

 **lucas**

omg is it because of all the finger hearts I've been making 

ehe (*ﾉωﾉ)

**hyuck**

thats disgusting

**jaemin**

I LOVE IT 

**mark**

wait hendery how did u even know that 

**dejun**

he's in an injeolmi groupchat on twt

**hendery**

renjuns vids are very calming okay!!

4 years ago 

There’s something comforting about being in an arts and crafts store. Like-minded creatives gathering in one place to explore new mediums, picking up supplies for their next project, big or small. Arms full of colored paper, the smell of new wood and fabrics, assortments of brushes and pencils, the satisfying look of paint swatches lined up on a wall—Renjun adores everything about it. 

It’s been a while since he’s gone down to visit but here he is, shopping basket occupied by a few small canvases and a small bottle of paint thinner. A discount sign hanging above the sketchbooks catches his eye so he wanders over to browse, passing by a tall man staring blankly at a shelf of poster boards. 

Renjun spends a good seven minutes thinking about whether to buy another sketchbook (Jeno’s told him many times that he doesn’t _need_ to buy everything that’s on sale, even if it may be a good investment for the far future). He sighs and eventually puts it back, opting instead to get a paint-by-numbers thing for Jisung. When Renjun looks up, he sees that the store is pretty much empty apart from him and that tall guy who, he notes, is still by the same shelf. 

He looks like a college student, maybe a little older. He glances at his phone and back at the colorful wall, reaches for a piece of paper board, thinks about it for a few seconds before slotting it back in place. This whole routine repeats multiple times (Renjun stops counting after five). When the guy looks around the store, Renjun catches a glimpse of his completely and utterly lost expression and something inside him melts a little. Before he knows it, his feet are moving him towards this poor, confused soul. 

"You okay?" Renjun's never seen a grown man look close to tears at a craft store but then again, there's a first for everything. "Sorry to bother you but you seem kind of… stressed."

The taller boy smiles, embarrassed. "Yeah. Uhhh. My friend... he asked me to pick up some stuff for this event he's running but the problem is he only sent me pictures and I—well, I have no clue about this kinda thing." He holds his phone out to Renjun and Renjun peers at the email.

Subject: CHARI-TEE DECOR. There are screenshots of _Heng’s_ Pinterest board and a few other pictures with the message: “GET THESE PLZ THX CAS ILY”. 

“There doesn’t seem to be a specific color scheme from these pictures. What kind of event is this?” Renjun asks, looking up to see the taller boy snapping out of a daze. 

“H-huh? Oh, um, he’s planning this workshop thing where people can come by and learn how to repurpose old clothes or they can donate unwanted outfits to be sent to charity. It’s for his environmentalism club.”

It sounds familiar. Renjun vaguely remembers Donghyuck reading out a flyer that was stuck onto their dorm door with a similar idea. Renjun didn’t really care at the moment, but now it seemed a lot more interesting. 

(And if it has something to do with Renjun just realising how handsome this guy is, that’s nobody’s business but his.)

"Come, you're looking in the wrong section." Renjun takes the stranger's hand, large fingers dwarfing his own, and tugs him along to the back of the store where the crepe paper is stocked next to some party decorations. He grabs a roll and hands it over. “I think you might want to stick to two or three colors to have a more consistent theme. Otherwise you might get stressed picking other colors for decorating posters and stuff.”

“Yellow?”

“What?”

“Yellow,” he repeats, looking down at his hand. “You chose yellow for me.”

Renjun follows his gaze, cheeks coloring as he notices that the roll of crepe paper that he selected is, of course, a pastel yellow. “Oh. Yellow’s my favorite colour. I guess I unconsciously gravitated towards it.”

“Oh...I see. That’s cute.” _Cute._ The adjective tickles the insides of his stomach. “Well thank you…?”

“Renjun.” 

“I’m Lucas. Nice to meet you, Renjun.” His name rolls off Lucas’ tongue so naturally, no hesitation or awkward pronunciation. _Did his name always sound this nice or is it this guy’s voice?_

They end up chatting a bit as Renjun helps Lucas round up the rest of his supplies, discovering that they actually live in neighboring residence halls on campus and that Lucas is close friends with Renjun’s orientation group leader, Dejun. Lucas was also at the 3-day orientation camp for Renjun’s batch, but they must’ve somehow missed each other because there’s no way Renjun would forget a face like Lucas’. 

When they finish paying and head outside, Lucas stops Renjun before he takes off to his next destination, looking straight into his eyes. His nostrils are flared as he takes a deep breath and speaks. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but can I get your number?” Only now does Renjun notice the tips of his ears blushing a warm red. “For uhhh, advice. On like. Design...ideas.”

It takes a moment for Renjun to react because _wow_ , it’s been a long time since anyone’s expressed interest in him, much less so blatantly, and he really better respond to Lucas because the poor boy is pink in the face and looks like he’s about to explode.

“Sure, you can have my number.” It’s endearing, the relief that floods his face, the way Lucas hurriedly pats his pockets to find his phone and nearly drops it as he hands it over to Renjun. Renjun bites his lip, forcing back the amused smile as he saves his own contact and returns the phone to Lucas. “For design advice, of course.”

Lucas, on the other hand, is very obvious about how pleased he is. “Cool,” he grins, giddy with glee. “Cool cool. I’ll see you around, Renjun.” He whirls around to leave and immediately stumbles over a standing signboard, turning heads as he regains balance and adjusts it back into place. Renjun can’t help laughing this time, helplessly charmed by his clumsiness. Lucas glances back quickly, shyly, as if Renjun laughing was a moment so precious he couldn’t miss it. 

present 

Renjun is doing a live in their living room—it was previously just Lucas’, but once Renjun moved in during his last year of uni, Lucas had promised that everything in his apartment now belonged to the both of them—when Lucas plops down across the coffee table. Renjun raises an eyebrow, thankful that he sat out of frame, but the cheeky smile on his boyfriend’s face is a little suspicious. 

Lucas opens the notes app on Renjun’s iPad and scribbles a quick sentence down before turning the screen to Renjun.

‘I won’t talk, don’t worry :)’

Renjun rolls his eyes, continuing to talk about the stationery that he’s been unboxing. He’d ordered a bunch last month but they were all from different stores, so he wanted to wait for all of his packages to arrive before opening them. A few comments from sharp viewers pop up, asking if the ‘King of Hearts’ is home, but Renjun just pretends not to see them. Lucas has busied himself with reading an e-book, but every now and then he’ll look up just to stare at Renjun and admire him as he talks. It’s horribly distracting.

Eventually, Lucas gets hungry and stands up, heading into the kitchen to look for something to eat. They haven't gone grocery shopping recently so Lucas digs into his massive stash of potato chips ("Bao! They're on sale!" " _Forty_ bags?"), making sure to grab one for Renjun as he returns. He even opens it as quietly as possible so that Renjun's viewers don't hear (JSMR himself would be so proud). Renjun glances at the pack of barbecue chips, itching to eat, but then his fingers would get dirty and he doesn't want to ruin anything from his new haul. Lucas notices his slight distress and goes back to the kitchen again, rummaging around for some chopsticks. He finds one in the drying rack and turns to leave, but his elbow bumps into a stray ladle and it clatters to the ground, the tinny sound echoing through the house. Lucas winces and Renjun bites his lip as they make eye contact.

 _Sorry_ , Lucas mouths, retrieving the ladle and tucking it into the drawer where it belongs.

Renjun sighs fondly and nods his head towards the camera. They're being kind of obvious, anyway. "You wanna say hi to them?"

“Hello,” Lucas says in English, a little shier than his usual loud greetings. He shuffles over with the pair of chopsticks and sticks his arm out, keeping his body out of view as he waves to Renjun’s viewers. Comments appear quickly with people greeting Lucas back, talking about how deep his voice is. Quite a number of them marvel at how large his hand is up close and Renjun reads one out for Lucas to hear. 

Lucas giggles. “I do have big hands, don’t I?” He takes Renjun’s hand and pulls it up, placing their palms flat against each other for everyone to see. Renjun almost blushes at the way Lucas’ long fingers dwarf his own, and Lucas playfully curls his fingertips over Renjun’s nails before pulling away. The injeolmies coo over the little interaction, flooding the comments section with even more questions about Lucas, and Renjun hastily blocks the camera for a second as the King of Hearts suddenly sweeps down and captures his lips in a kiss. 

He ends up spending the next five minutes trying to get their focus (and his) back onto his new set of copic markers. But it's hard, especially when Lucas settles down across him again, holding his hand and rubbing over his birthmark with a gentle thumb. 

"Love you," Lucas whispers.

Renjun squeezes his hand in return. 

_I know._

**stealing ur grass** @layverse • 4m

DID ANYONE SEE RENJUNS BFS HAND??? A WHOLE PING PONG RACKET

**ghostfkr** @kunwooism • 4m

Replying to @layverse

okay but his voice 😳 deeper than the mariachi trench or whatever its called

**ia bc life** @eggboyksoo • 4m

no but are we not going to talk about how renjun literally covered the camera because his boyfriend kissed him

kakaotalk 

**jisung**

SOMEONE JUST ASKED ME ON INSTAGRAM IF I WAS RENJUN HYUNGS BOYFRIEND???????

**hyuck**

LMAOOOOO WHAT

**chenle**

well theyr clearly not a chenji this n that subscriber 🙄

**renjun**

wtf

🤢🤢🤢

no offence ji

**jisung**

no no its fine

hhhhsjdj

I think its because of ur insta story the other day

**renjun**

ohhh

💀

**jaemin**

I don't blame them 

u looked so cute with the pizza 🥺

**yangyang**

yo we should all appear on renjuns stories just to mess with his followers 😂😂

**hendery**

omg fake boyfriends?? love that trope

**renjun**

eye

 **lucas**

take him out on good dates guys 🥺

he deserves nothing but the best 😤

**renjun**

I didn't even say yes????

but okay I do miss hanging out with u losers

**jaemin**

DIBS ON FIRST DATE

**dejun**

I have massage vouchers that expire next week

r u free on wed

**yangyang**

bitch i thot that was for us

**dejun**

I'll take u next time 

**yangyang**

>:(

The next few weeks are chaotic, to say the least. Renjun spends every other day with a different friend, posting vague pictures on his Instagram story of them at the arcade, in a cafe, along the Han River, all over the city. He gets a lot of confused DMs which he shares with his friends and they all have a good laugh over it. Sometimes he’ll browse through Twitter again, just to amuse himself. A couple of people are convinced his boyfriend is Jaemin. Another few are suspicious of Hendery. One of them even suggests that he’s dating Chenle’s roommate Sungchan, who Renjun barely even _knows_. 

“You know,” Lucas tells him a few days after his last friend-date with Jisung at the bowling alley, “I can’t wait to tell everyone that I’m your boyfriend.” 

Renjun almost chokes on his McNugget.

"No really," Lucas smiles, offering him a sip of his drink. "I know we used to say privacy and stuff, but there are days when I just wanna open the window and scream to the world about how much I love you."

Years of being together and you'd think Renjun's accustomed to Lucas' romantic outbursts, but no. He overflows with a sincerity and love that catches Renjun off guard every single time, no matter what the time or place. 

"But only if you're ready," Lucas adds. An elderly couple passes by their park bench and Renjun glances at their intertwined hands, sees the shiny silver rings nestled comfortably against wrinkled skin. The word _husband_ flashes through his head and he blushes.

Quietly, Renjun reaches over and finds Lucas' hand. When he was a kid, someone told him that a person's hand is as big as their heart. He knows now that there's no actual correlation, but if it were true, then Lucas definitely has the biggest heart in the world.

"I think I'm ready, baby." 

He interlaces their fingers together. 

"I'm just figuring out the right time to do it too."

instagram

**soyrenjun** my missing puzzle piece

View comments

**haechannn** oh shit he's being sappy on main

**khchenle** oof that back profile with the sunset tho 🔥🔥🔥

3 minutes ago

three days later 

Renjun’s preparing dinner for the both of them when it happens. They just returned from a double date with Dejun and Yangyang at the aquarium, full of smiles and great frozen yogurt. Lucas is busy on his phone, a fond expression on his face as he scrolls through his gallery. He’s probably deciding what photo to post. 

As he waits for the shrimp to simmer, he quickly goes on Twitter to see what his friends are up to. Dejun and Yangyang are live tweeting at their dinner date. Donghyuck’s gotten into a new Chinese drama. Chenle is busy ranting about someone at the grocery store. 

“Ugh,” Lucas suddenly says, twisting his face and standing up. “Work call. I’ll take it in the room.” 

The sour and spicy smell of the soup suddenly captures Renjun’s attention and he excitedly peeks into the pot, leaving his phone on the counter by the rice cooker. Ever since university, he’s been on a mission to perfect Lucas’ favorite Thai dishes. Lucas’ mom was sweet enough to share some of her recipes with him when he told her about it (they once spent a whole afternoon cooking together when Lucas' parents came to visit--that was one of the happiest days of Renjun's life). 

Minutes later, as Renjun’s filling their individual bowls with the finished soup, Lucas comes out of the room. “Hey, bao. I posted a picture of us. I think you’ll like it.”

“In a sec,” he snaps a finished picture of the beautifully plated satay and rice alongside the tom yum goong, feeling proud of himself. “I’m sending this to your mom.”

Lucas laughs. “At this rate, I think she likes you more than me.” 

They sit down to eat, Lucas singing praises about the food as he wolfs it down. He’s probably Renjun’s biggest fan aside from his grandparents, and although his reactions are sometimes over-exaggerated, it makes Renjun happy to know that he enjoys every bite and makes an effort to show it. 

Their phones light up at the same time with a series of notifications. Renjun peers over and taps one curiously; Jisung’s tagged them both in a tweet with a long series of keysmash after it. It opens to the picture that Lucas had mentioned earlier, the one he posted of them. Renjun’s heart flutters as he takes in the sight of them kissing in front of two penguins touching their beaks together and sees the caption: ‘waddle I do without you _@soyrenjun_?’

When he moves his thumb to tap on the tweet so that he can like it, an error pops up saying that it’s been deleted. Renjun frowns and glances up at Lucas, who has his phone in hand and is completely frozen in horror.

“Xuxi?” 

Lucas looks like he’s about to break out into a sweat, and not because of the spicy soup. “I. Um. The tweet…”

Renjun looks back down at the picture and the caption, wondering what the problem is. It takes two, three seconds, before he notices the profile picture and username and his blood runs cold. 

_@LucasWong._ Not his private username, _@wyheyyy,_ but his public username. 

Lucas just posted a cheesy picture of them kissing for his six million followers to see. 

And he put Renjun’s username at the end for direct access. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucas slaps his forehead, looking incredibly disappointed in himself. “I can’t believe I just did that. I’m so sorry, Junnie.” 

Renjun bites his lip. He does a quick search of Lucas’ name and sees people spreading the screenshot, reacting with “OMG” and many keysmash variations like Jisung’s. Hesitantly, he types his own name into the Twitter search bar and hits enter. Maybe none of his followers follow Lucas…?

“Ah, shit.” A couple of them are freaking out already, wondering how the hell they didn’t realise when they follow the both of them. Renjun locks his phone, ignoring the confused texts from their group chats. He has more important things to deal with right now. 

Lucas looks dejected, poking at a mushroom with his fork like he’s in trouble and waiting for a huge scolding. Renjun sighs and gets up, walks over to Lucas so that he can give him a hug. A pouty Lucas is cute, but Renjun would much rather see his toothy smile.

“Baby,” Renjun wraps his arms around Lucas’ shoulders and pulls him towards his chest, stroking his hair comfortingly. "It’s okay. Don't worry.” 

“It's not okay. Out of all of the things I had to fuck up and post on the wrong account, it was this. I’m sorry.” Lucas pushes his chair back so that Renjun can settle on his lap for a more comfortable hug. 

“Well, what’s done is done, right? You don’t need to be sorry about it.” In truth, after the initial panic subsided, Renjun felt relieved, like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t have to do a big, dramatic reveal (which would’ve been stressful to plan), but instead Lucas had saved him a lot of time and effort by accidentally exposing them. He tells this to Lucas, who squeezes him tighter.

“I must’ve saved a nation in my past life to deserve you," he mumbles against his shoulder. 

Renjun chuckles. "Hey, Xuxi?"

"Mm?"

"I flippin' love you."

"...Is this a response to my penguin pun?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna marry the fuck out of you one day, Huang Renjun."

Renjun blushes so hard he makes the chillies in the tom yum look pale.

twitter 

**huang renjun** @soyrenjun • 5m

well…… i guess the cat’s out of the bag now (but tbh @LucasWong is more of a clumsy puppy) :P

**DM for inquiries** @LucasWong • 4m

Replying to @soyrenjun

woof ;)

**huang renjun** @soyrenjun • 4m

Replying to @LucasWong

good boy <3

**fullsuneats** @haechan • 3m

Replying to @soyrenjun

HELP?@&$* THIS IS THE FIRST THING YOU SAY AFTER GHOSTING US???

**JSMR** @jenomes • 3m

Replying to @soyrenjun and @LucasWong

hi I am trying to enjoy my kimbap pls don't put this on my tl (although i am very proud of u two <3)

**misfit link in bio** @markles • 1m

hahaha everyone go say congrats to @soyrenjun @LucasWong!! #love

one week later 

“Hey, Jun. If you were a shade of yellow, what shade would you be?

They’re relaxing on the couch, Lucas casually playing some video game while Renjun’s head rests in his lap. Lucas' slip-up turned out to be a beautiful moment of serendipity for the both of them, seeing curious new subscribers to _shades of yellow_ and more followers for _lucas_xx444_ after a thread talking about how cute they were made rounds on Twitter. Lucas even created a whole highlight on his main Instagram account for future pictures of Renjun, revelling in his new freedom to show him off. 

“What shade?” Renjun repeats, confused at the sudden question.

Lucas hits pause and looks down at his boyfriend. “Yeah. Your channel, _shades of yellow_? Which shade are you?”

“Hmm.” Renjun purses his lips. He’s never thought about this before. “What do you think?”

It takes a few moments for Lucas to come up with an answer, stroking Renjun’s hair thoughtfully as he gazes out the window. Renjun observes him, the late afternoon sun casting a soft glow on his prominent features, his tan skin, each line and curve of his face. The answer for Lucas is obvious.

He’s gold, the very embodiment of it. No metallic or glittery sheen, but a bright, bold color that contains the warmth of the sun.

“You’re gold,” Renjun tells him. “A strong, handsome, golden color.” 

Lucas grins and gently pinches his cheek. "I think you're baby yellow. Because you're cute."

" _Xuxi_ ," Renjun groans, Lucas immediately placating him with a loving forehead smooch. He doesn't know where Lucas pulls all these corny lines from, he really doesn't. It makes him want to bury his face in a pillow and scream.

"I'm not joking, bao. You're really cute!" His gaze goes soft as Renjun reaches up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. "You're like, a very vivid yellow. A brilliant, radiant yellow that people can't help staring at as they pass by."

"Really?" Renjun feels his heart swell ten sizes. 

"Yeah. But you're also kind of a mellow, buttery yellow. Soft and gooey and comforting." He reaches for Renjun's right hand and lifts it to his lips, pressing a kiss against his birthmark.

(It's in that moment when Renjun realises that everyone's had it wrong for centuries. Yellow is the color of love. He's certain.)

“That reminds me, there’s a video I’ve been dying to film with you.”

“There is?”

youtube 

shades of yellow _just uploaded:_ Boyfriend FAQ (ft. The King of Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe! (jk) 
> 
> but if u wanna anyway here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


End file.
